Three years
by Angelwings2005
Summary: Three years is a deeper description of what might of happened to get the hookup between Bulma and Vegeta. This offers a new perspective on how they got together showing time was involved in it more than others think. Rating may go up later in story.


Hey Author speaking- Please R & R. Next chapter up soon!

__

_**Chapter 1: Feelings awaken**_

It had only been one month since the visit of the mysterious purple haired boy who had defeated Frieza and his father King Cold. The blue haired girl named Bulma sat in the living room of capsule corp. After another fight with Yamcha, she was so furious at any male in the world, thinking men were all selfish pigs. A man walked into the living room, who had black pointy hair, and an expressionless face, sat down, with his hands full of food after a kitchen raid. Bulma glared at the man, "Your gonna get fat eating all that junk food, Vegeta. And your making us go shopping every day so we can manage to feed ourselves after your raids!" Vegeta looked at her, "Your mad about that fight. Don't take it out on me that he did what he did to you." "Did you hear us?" "If yelling don't make anyone in a 5000 mile area hear you…" "Uh yeah anyone could of heard from the yelling." "You should leave him. He's too much of a lecher. Go hook up with someone else who won't do the same to you." "I can't. I'm too hurt and afraid to do it." For one of the rare moments in his life, he actually felt sorry for her, and wanted to help her. _No, Vegeta, Don't give in to these instincts. She can't be with you. Your not like her,_ Vegeta thought to himself. She lowered her head looking at the ground, "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so confused Vegeta." Teardrops started to fall onto the carpet, and Vegeta felt something like never before. A strange feeling swelled up inside of him. What was this feeling he felt deep inside him? Was it that he actually had feeling for this woman? He couldn't fight his feeling inside him and got up, walked over to the chair that Bulma was in, kneeled in front of her and pulled her close hugging her. Bulma was surprised at what was happening. Did he actually just show a sign of affection? But, alas, the moment was short-lived. "GET YOU NASTY MONKEY HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!" A voice yelled. Vegeta stood and bulma looked at him, "Yamcha he was just trying to help me out." Yamcha glared at Vegeta, "Come near her again, and I'll kill you." Vegeta just walked away, "You can't ever kill me. Your too weak."

That night, after Vegeta came in from his training, he was laying in bed thinking about what had happened earlier. _What was that feeling I felt for her earlier? Was it actually Love? No, It can't be. I can't be in love with her. She's a human, and I'm an alien. She can't be with me,_ He thought and a small tear rolled down to the pillow and he heard Yamcha yelling, "Make me some food, you stupid bitch!" He sat up, "No wonder she won't leave him. He treats her like trash, and she's scared that leaving him will make him hurt her more." more harsh words were being yelled at Bulma by Yamcha and With each of them, Vegeta's anger flared up more. Before long the sound of hitting was heard, and Vegeta couldn't stand it anymore. He walked downstairs, to see Yamcha beating up Bulma. He was so enraged that he tossed Yamcha through the wall and started beating him up until he was unconscious. Vegeta walked over to Bulma, picked her up gently and carried her up to her bedroom. Bulma looked at him, with her eyes full of tears and fear, and he looked down at her, "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." He gently layed her in bed, kissed her head, and left.

Looking at the Calendar waking up, it was almost 2 weeks since Vegeta had stopped Yamcha when he was hurting Bulma. She slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs to see Vegeta stuffing his face with food. They looked at each other, and Bulma smiled a little bit. Vegeta continued eating and upon finishing, He walked outside and Bulma followed him. "What do you want, woman?" "I wanted to say thanks for what you did for me." "Well, It was only because no one should be treated like that." "I think you like me." Vegeta blushed and walked over to his training capsule and went inside. Closing the door, he sat down in front of it, "How does she know?"


End file.
